


[TSN/ME] 逃亡途中的一个片段 AU

by Miheay



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miheay/pseuds/Miheay
Summary: “该死。”我忍不住轻声咒骂了一句，我知道我没办法说服他。可能我也不想说服他。此刻，我只想亲吻他





	[TSN/ME] 逃亡途中的一个片段 AU

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any original plots and original characters.

   太阳有气无力地从早没了门的窟窿照进来，将这片废墟照得愈发荒芜，尘埃不紧不慢地漂浮在半空中，光影交错中像是在透露什么秘密。

 

    他埋着头在破烂的西装口袋里找着什么，几缕头发在额前湿漉漉地半翘着。

 

    “哈，找到了，”他终于抬起头，眸子在一片昏暗中闪闪发亮，“你要来一根吗？”

 

    我看着他手里早被浸湿的香烟盒，摇了摇头。

 

    他熟练地挑开盖子，打火机的火焰在他脸上跳跃，升腾起一阵不真实的烟。

 

 

    这四年发生了很多事，只是我还不知道他的那部分。

 

 

    “甩掉他们了？”他咳嗽了一声，嗓音嘶哑。

 

    “大概吧。”我不自觉地盯着他望向别处的眼睛，他在看什么呢？那里并没有什么可看的东西。

 

    “你害怕吗？”他望着远方，轻声说道，随意地仿佛是向某个路过的旅人发问。

 

    “应该吧，”我知道他问的不是这个，“毕竟被人追杀不是什么有趣的事情。”

 

    “不，”他勾了勾嘴角，将香烟夹在两指之间，暗红的火光狡黠地明暗着，“你知道我在问什么。”

 

 

    我本能地抵触这个问题，这就不应该是一个问题。

 

    或许我应该问问他消失的四年去了哪里，问他为什么突然现身在宴会上，还有问他抽烟的习惯是什么时候养成的。

 

    我想的很多，也想的很快，我知道人们对我的看法，我不介意，“冷漠”并不是一个糟糕的形容词。

 

    “我应该害怕吗？”我冲他挑了挑眉毛，以前他总是担心我的这个表情会激怒别人。

 

    “我不知道，”他扯掉了变成碎片的西服，露出的皱巴巴的白衬衫早被汗水和血水浸得透明，“我只是被叫来支援你的。”

 

    “我不需要支援。” 那些人对我的信任正在慢慢消失。

 

    “我知道。”

 

    “那你应该拒绝，”我不知道自己为什么要说这种话。

 

    “我可以保护好自己。”

 

    “我也可以。”

 

 

    天色已经完全暗了下来，寒意瞬间变得尖锐起来，就像潜伏在身边的无数危机，正等着我们露出软肋。

 

    “你不应该回来。”一阵疲惫袭来，我埋下头捂着脸闷声说道。

 

    “Mark，”他的声音变得温柔起来，像极了我们第一次见面时的语气，“我不是什么温顺的绵羊。”

 

    “我知道，我知道，”我知道我现在像个无理取闹的小孩，“我看见你对付那帮人的手法了。”

 

    “我有能力保护自己重视的一切，”他的声音又沙哑起来，像是锁住的无数不该透露的秘密正要逃窜出来，“我也想保护自己重视的一切。”

 

    “该死。”我忍不住轻声咒骂了一句，我知道我没办法说服他。

 

    可能我也不想说服他。

 

 

    我抬起头看着他，毫不意外地，他也正看着我。

 

    四周一片寂静，整个世界都死去了，没有呼吸，没有热度。

 

    只有他的眼睛，他的眼睛里只有我。

 

    “这可不是拍电影，”我舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“我们真的可能会被他们杀了的。”

 

    “我知道，”Eduardo笑了起来，“电影情节才不会像这样毫无卖座桥段。”

 

    “那你会怎么拍？”我心不在焉地问道，心思专注在找到那个该死的装备包。

 

    “至少得有一个用金粉大写特写的婚礼和许多亲吻。” *****

 

    “你什么时候开始喜欢那种恶俗的桥段了？”他递来那个带着体温的打火机，我点燃了刚找到的简易取暖器。

 

 

    “很多年前的某一天。”明黄色的光把他的眼睛照得湿润而明亮。

 

 

    我知道，婚礼应该是洁白的、柔软的，而这片废墟唯一能和教堂扯上联系只有屋顶那半截十字架，我们一副狼狈，他的裤腿少了一截，我破了的嘴角结着一大块血污，更别提空气中那股难闻的火药味。

 

    我们甚至还没对彼此说过那三个字。

 

    但这都不重要。

 

 

    此刻，我只想亲吻他。

 

 

* **用金粉大写特写的婚礼和许多亲吻** ：出自《彼得潘》中对Wendy婚礼的描写。Wendy可以为了潘抛下一切去冒险，在我的心目中，Wardo也为了Mark牺牲了很多自己的原则，而《彼得潘》中潘没有留住Wendy，在这里，我希望Mark能留住Wardo。


End file.
